Slaves of the Republic
by Sol Oriens
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, along with his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Rex, are on a mission during the Clone Wars to investigate the kidnapping of the population of Kyros. Too bad that doesn't go as planned and he ends up getting captured and enslaved himself.
1. Part of the Plan

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and the main plot is the sole property of Dark Horse Comics and George Lucas.

AN: This story is based loosely off the "Slaves of the Republic" comic that is set during the Clone Wars TV series. My friend loves that comic, so I'm writing a larger, more detailed interpretation of it for her. Again, this is based off the Dark Horse Comic, so you should definitely read that if you enjoy this story. This was written a couple years back and I don't really feel like revising it too much, therefore the quality of the writing is very childish, but it's not too bad. It's meant to be light hearted (which reflects the majority of the TV Series) and if you're an extreme Star Wars nut, don't be too upset when some of the details aren't accurate.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Slaves of the Republic<p>

Prolougue

Panting hard, Anakin felt through the Force that he wasn't going to make it to the Queen. He could see Miraj's smug expression through his barely opened eyes as he fell to his knees then collapsed completely onto the sandy floor, his lightsaber rolling out of his hand. Everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Two Hours Earlier_

"This is RISKY… extremely, _risky_ Master…" protested Ahsoka Tano, fidgeting at her slave collar, "Not to mention the millions of things that could go wrong! Oh wait, that's what RISKY means! Are you sure this is a good idea Skyguy?"

"Don't worry Snips; we got them right where we want them. No one has any idea who we are." Anakin Skywalker replied to his padawan. Ahsoka lifted her eyebrows, her forehead crinkling, giving her a skeptical look.

"Ok, so let's say this convoluted plan of yours _does_ work… what are we supposed to do with the information we get? If, according to your precious Miraj, no one has ever even set eyes on the guy who abducted everyone on Kiros, how are we supposed to track him down?"

"Don't worry, young one, we're trained for that. Right 501st?" barked Rex at his team.

"Sir, yes sir!" replied 6 enthusiastic voices of the famed 501st squadron in unison. Ahsoka's head drooped a little, and she avoided Anakin's eyes.

"…Ashoka, what's the real reason you're protesting my ingenious plan," Anakin gently asked with a hint of sarcasm, "You've never hesitated to put my other plans into action, and even I have to admit they've all been pretty insane." There were a few smirks from the troopers at these words. Anakin Skywalker was a famed Jedi Knight and was said to be incredibly handsome and charming when he wanted to be. Known as "The Hero with No Fear", his specialties, aside from his incredible skills with a light saber and piloting ability, were his brave but reckless ways and harebrained schemes that somehow rarely failed to win the Republic a victory.

"Well… ok, it's just that this is pretty humiliating." admitted Ahsoka, gesturing at her slave girl outfit. She saw a slight tension in her master's eyes before he smoothed out his expression to that of a mocking disbelief.

"Just consider yourself lucky that you're only pretending," Anakin, although his face remained smooth, had a certain hint of distress in his voice. The change was so slight that no one except someone who knew him extraordinarily well would have noticed. Ahsoka raised her eyebrows in question and from behind Anakin, saw Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi frown ever so slightly. At that moment, Anakin's com-link beeped. He glanced down at the screen.

"Ughhh… blasted briefing meetings. Excuse me; I have to inform the Jedi council of our plans." Skywalker said, already headed towards the door of the suite provided for him by Queen Miraj Scintel, who was only too happy to offer lodgings for a such a "successful slave trader". The clones returned to polishing their weapons and chatting amongst themselves

"Ahsoka…" Obi Wan Kenobi slid the door leading to the balcony open, motioning for the young Togruta to follow. A puzzled Ahsoka obediently followed, hoping to get some answers. It was a beautiful and warm morning in Zygerria, and Ahsoka emerged from the room to find Master Kenobi leaning against the railing and staring out into space.

"Master Kenobi? Is something wrong?" She asked, a little worried but very confused about the vacant expression on the Jedi's face. Obi Wan sighed and turned to face Ahsoka.

"I told them not to send him on this mission. I knew how it would affect him… considering his past." Kenobi murmured, speaking so softly that Ahsoka wasn't sure he was talking to her.

"…Master Kenobi? I…I don't understand." She said with frustration. What was he talking about? Obi Wan shook his head, looking almost disappointed.

"Well, I guess you would have found out sooner or later, so I might as well tell you. It's your master. He's had a hard past, and he has never gotten over some of the things he's had to go through. Did you know that Anakin Skywalker was once a slave himself?" Kenobi asked Ahsoka. Her eyes were blank with shock.

Her inability to form a coherent answer told Obi-Wan her answer was no.

"Yes, the boy Anakin was a slave along with his mother before he was taken to the Jedi Temple at nearly 9 years old. He was older than any other Jedi to ever start their training. The Council made an exception because… they saw great potential in him. But anyways, I believe this mission is making him remember those times. It was very rough on him and he still won't talk to anyone about it. Anakin's past has made him extremely determined to stop what has happened to him happen to anyone else in the galaxy." Ahsoka was still for a few seconds, as if forcing her brain to imagine her daring, headstrong master being in servitude.

"Well," Ahsoka muttered out, "Then I'm with his plan 100%. Don't worry Master Kenobi… that's his past and now I'll be right there with him to save others from that fate… for Master Skywalker." Obi Wan smiled.

"Your optimistic view on things will certainly help. I just wanted to warn you about what Anakin's behavior these next couple of days would be like," Kenobi said, still smiling slightly, opening the door to go back into the suite for Ahsoka, " I'm sure Anakin wouldn't want his new padawan to think he was some boring, uptight Jedi. That might possibly insult him…" Ahsoka headed back into the room, acknowledging her thanks for this new information with a nod towards Master Kenobi.

The room was thick with an atmosphere of anticipation. In just a few hours, the Zygerrian Slave Trade Auction would take place, and so would Anakin's plan. The clones were discussing what they were going to do to the slave traders responsible for kidnapping the entire Togruta nation.

"I'm gonna blast the criminal's head off into oblivion!" exclaimed clone trooper Knick.

"Yea? Not if I get my hands on that slime first!" Ahsoka sat down in the circle of troopers. It was so simple to feel at ease with the clones.

* * *

><p>The halls of Miraj Scintel's extravagant palace echoed with the murmuring of slave traders anticipating that afternoon's event. Anakin Skywalker sighed. He would have happily removed a couple of slimeball heads from their bodies right now, if it didn't mean blowing his cover.<p>

Anakin proceeded down the brightly lit corridor, heading for the east wing landing zone, where the _Twilight_ was parked. He walked by a slightly opened door, revealing a room filled with captured Togrutas. They were all wearing binders, sitting in a corner of the room while a couple of Zygerrian slave traders watched over them with expressions of contempt, their electro-whips crackling menacingly. Anakin caught the eyes of a young Togruta, dressed in an emerald green slave outfit. Her eyes sparkled with shining tears and she looked so much like Ahsoka that Anakin actually paused in his tracks before pushing himself to proceed to the _Twilight_ for the briefing meeting.

"Just remember," he thought to himself, "If all goes well, she and her family will be freed from an awful fate." Anakin walked into the deserted hanger, activating the doors on the _Twilight_ to open. He strode to the far wall, pushing the blinking Communicator button.

"There you are Skywalker." boomed Master Mace Windu's holographic figure, which erupted from the viewing screen.

"Good morning Master Windu." Anakin replied, internally rolling his eyes at the uptight Jedi Master.

"How have you decided to proceed with the mission?" asked Master Windu, abrupt as always.

"Master Kenobi and I decided that it would be best if my padawan and I act as the distraction. I've already gained the trust of the Queen as a slave trader named Lars Quell and Ahsoka will be pretending to be Princess Zaa Vashee, my 'gift' for Miraj." It still made Anakin wince slightly to think that he would be masquerading as the very disgusting type of being he had always fought so hard to destroy," We'll attend the Zygerrian Slave Auction and from there, activate the emergency lockdown lever, trapping Queen Scintel and all the royal guards in the room. While we're doing that, Master Kenobi and the clone troopers will break into the communications tower. Miraj has told me, in confidence, that they have the records of the people responsible for organizing the kidnapping of the Togruta nation stored there. If all goes well, I will report back with the information to continue the mission by the end of Zygerria's planetary rotation."

"…This is a dangerous plan; I'd advise caution," Windu frowned as he considered what Anakin's team was about to attempt. "Are you sure you want to proceed with it?"

"Absolutely Master Windu. As long as Ahsoka and I get to that emergency switch, there should be no problem."

"Hmm… you seem to have confidence in it; so carry on. May the Force be with you." Windu's face disappeared as the transmission ended. Anakin smirked slightly. Did everyone think his plan was that insane?

* * *

><p>AN: That was a very short introductory chapter to get things going. I personally don't like the quality of this chapter very much but the next one is actually one of my favorites. Please tell me if you enjoyed it and any suggestions are welcome. I will be updating frequently (either every two days or everyother day) so look out for the next chapter!<p>

'Till Next Time!

Sol Oriens


	2. Just Go With It

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and the main plot is the sole property of Dark Horse Comics and George Lucas.

AN: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Slaves of the Republic<p>

Chapter Two

"Ok people, let's get down to business!" Ordered a familiar voice. Ahsoka turned around to see that Anakin had just returned to the room, apparently done with his briefing with Master Windu.

Obi-Wan glanced up from the blueprints of the castle he was analyzing. "Did Master Windu approve?"

"Of course! He… just expressed some reservations about the recklessness of it…"Skywalker shrugged; it wasn't exactly the first time he's heard it, "Everyone better get into disguises. The auction starts in about an hour and I said I'd meet Miraj before it started." His voice changed to an almost mocking tone and his nose wrinkled slightly in disgust at the mention of Zygerria's queen. He'd made it no secret to any of them that he in no way returned the affection Miraj so clearly showed to him.

"You'd better give R2 your lightsabers now then. We don't want to blow our cover before the auction even starts." Said Obi-Wan. Anakin and Ahsoka grimaced simultaneously. Being a Jedi and walking into what could likely turn into a hostile situation without a lightsaber was certainly uncomfortable. It was like visiting Hoth with only swimsuits. It made you feel unprotected and vulnerable.

"Well… I guess having a lightsaber would give us away pretty quickly." Ahsoka commented, detaching her weapon from its hip sling and handing it to Anakin.

"Is R2 done with charging?" An enthusiastic BWEEP answered Anakin's question. R2-D2 disconnected from his charging dock and rolled towards Anakin from across the room. "Ok, open the hatch, buddy." R2's secret hatch panel, installed specially by Anakin himself, popped open on top of the little droid. Anakin inserted both lightsabers and closed the panel, securing the Jedi's weapons inside the droid.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Obi- Wan commented, checking his com-link.

"You heard him boys! Double check ammunition levels and blaster power!" Rex ordered, "Make sure all communication devices are operational." There was a large movement from the clones at their leader's orders as ammo was loaded into blasters and com-links were removed from charging cables. Anakin pulled Ahsoka aside, his face alight with the usual excitement before a mission, no matter how monotonous it promised to be.

"You ready Ahsoka?" He asked his padawan.

"I'm always ready Master! Would you just help me get these on?" Ahsoka asked, indicating the pair of binders that were part of her slave disguise. Skywalker nodded and reached for the binders while Ahsoka held her wrists up. He snapped them into place and turned the power level to low.

"I turned them to low. You should be able to remove these easily using the Force. How do they feel?" he asked.

"A little uncomfortable, but that's the point, isn't it? I'll get used to them. Did you make sure the collar's turned off?"Ahsoka asked, still glaring at the binders with an expression of dislike.

"Well, it would be bad if it wasn't, would it? But…" Anakin glanced at the back of Ahsoka's neck. The collar was flashing a red light, designed to warn slave traders the torture device wasn't working, "…it's flashing red so we're good to go." Master and padawan turned back to face the room to see the clones standing in a perfectly straight line, being briefed once again about the plan by Obi-Wan.

"…so just remember to jam their communications because if they get the opportunity to-"

"What is this? The 11th time you've gone over the plan with them?" Anakin interrupted with a smile," I think they get it."

"Oh Anakin, I suppose you're right… After all, not everyone is as careless as you and require being told what to do over and over again." Obi-Wan teased with a smirk towards Anakin as he rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny… well, I'm ready to go now, so consider Part One of the plan in action. Let's go Snips! May the Force be with you, Master." Motioning for R2 to follow, Anakin took Ahsoka's leash, which was attached to the collar, and led her out of the room.

"May the Force be with you two as well." Obi-Wan replied to Anakin's back, as Anakin was already headed out the door. He then frowned in concern as Anakin turned left into the hallway too fast and almost led Ahsoka straight into the door.

"Will you _please_ watch where you're going, Master?" remarked Ahsoka, while very carefully sidestepping the door and following Anakin down the hallway.

"Watch it Snips…" He warned for her lack of respect. His voice was serious but a smirk was still on his face. Anakin obviously couldn't care less for Jedi protocol and rank of command… The pair, with R2 close behind, headed towards the elevator at the end of the hallway and the sound of mutterings from the suite started to fade away. Dazzling rainbow prisms lit the tiled floor in patches, dancing to the sunlight, and Ahsoka squinted her eyes at the glare.

"Where did the Queen tell you to meet her?"

"2nd floor, C hallway. We'll be in Miraj's private viewing balcony, which is perfect because that's where the switch will probably be." There was a soft BING as Anakin pushed the button to call an elevator, followed by the deep rumblings of the straining repulsor-lifts, announcing that the elevator was on its way. Moments later, the doors slid open and they stepped inside.

"I can't wait to get this over with…" Ahsoka mused out loud.

"What? Don't you think this is a nice break from all the noise and panic of a battlefield? This mission could quickly turn against us anytime now. You should enjoy the peace while it lasts." Said Anakin, looking down at Ahsoka's head. She smiled at his words.

"Maybe, but don't you think all this silence is… a little creepy? Like something is hiding in the shadows and just waiting to jump out? That all this calm is just a pretense?" Ahsoka asked, looking up to examine Skywalker's expression while stepping out of the elevator.

"You've got war on the mind, little one. That's what constant action does to you; it makes you all paranoid. But… I do have to admit, I kind of prefer it. What kind of life would it be if there were just constant 'peaceful solutions' all the time?" Anakin twisted his mouth into a kind of grimace, like it hurt to just imagine what he obviously considered a boring life, " Sometimes… sometimes you need a couple 'aggressive negotiations.'" Watching her Master, Ahsoka smiled and nodded.

"I know what you-"Suddenly, Ahsoka stopped in the middle of her thought. Anakin had just given her a sharp nod and the expression of humor from their previous conversation disappeared. In its place came an expression of indifference. Ahsoka immediately fell back so she was several paces behind her master and Anakin tightened his grip on her leash.

She lowered her head and looked at the ground, hoping to look as vulnerable as possible because right as they turned the next corner, Miraj Scintel was waiting, chatting with a Mandalorian slave trader and surrounded by bodyguards. She had fiery red hair, like all the Zygerrians, but with a few artistic streaks of honey brown. She was beautiful, but the particularly unpleasant air about her made being in her presence difficult.

"Lars! How lovely to see you again!" Queen Miraj drawled at Anakin's appearance," I hope you found the suite to your liking?" Anakin's responding smile was dry and vacant, but nevertheless, it made the Queen swoon.

"It's great Your Highness; I thank you again for letting me stay here. I apologize for any inconvenience." Anakin's voice was so thick with sarcasm that Ahsoka wondered how it was possible Miraj didn't notice. His words were, however, quite charming, she thought, and Miraj was paying much more attention to Anakin's face than to any hints he may have been giving in his voice.

"Don't be silly Lars, and please, feel free to call me Miraj!" With these words, Miraj giggled in a loud, obnoxious way before continuing. It was more of a cackle than anything else." Anyways, it's no inconvenience at all! The royal palace does, after all, have plenty of space…"

"Of course… well, shall we get going? I would hate to miss the beginning of the auction…" Anakin said, gesturing towards the door leading out to Miraj Scintel's private viewing balcony.

"Why certainly!" Miraj exclaimed with a gushing smile. Suddenly, her eyes dropped down to glare at Ahsoka, as if noticing her for the first time, "And this is the sample of your merchandise, I presume?"

"Yes. Her name is Princess Zaa Vashee of the Togruta nation." Anakin responded with a warning look to Ahsoka, reminding her to not blow their cover.

"How extremely impressive, Lars! And a very fine specimen as well! I myself am looking for a new slave. How much are you selling her for?" asked Miraj. Anakin hesitated, revealing a flash of extreme distaste on his face, before responding.

"She is yours. No need for payment. Consider it as… a thank you gift for your warm hospitality." Said Anakin, staying in character. Ashoka lowered her head with a smirk when she saw Miraj's reaction; she was positively oozing her affection for Anakin. Even Ashoka had to admit that if she didn't know Anakin's true intentions behind all the flirting, she would have been quite charmed by his words as well.

"Lars! How incredibly sweet and thoughtful of you! Of course, I would have expected no less." Miraj remarked, walking through the door Anakin held open for her. Ashoka found herself being dragged along by Miraj, who had taken her leash from Anakin's hand. Sunlight streaming in from the outdoor arena blinded Ashoka's eyes for a second, but as her eyes adjusted, Ashoka took in the immense and terrifying stadium the auction was taking place in. Hundreds of Togrutans stood against the wall with horrified expressions on their faces. Royal guards strolled ominously around them, cracking their whips. The crowd was filled with slave traders from across the galaxy, all chatting loudly with each other and heckling the slaves that stood nearby.

It was a terrible sight.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that was chapter two and things are still kind of boring... Meh, what can I say? I'm honest to myself... ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless and I'll see you in a couple of days!<p>

'Till Next Time!

Sol Oriens


	3. Improvisation

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and the main plot is the property of Dark Horse Comics and George Lucas.

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Slaves of the Republic<p>

Yes of course. That's just _fascinating._" Said Anakin, in reply to something that Queen Miraj Scintel had just said. Miraj gushed again and continued on with some story about her vacation to Rhodia. Anakin's eyelids started to droop. _This is gonna be so easy_… Anakin thought. Miraj clearly didn't suspect a thing and it didn't seem like she was going to start anytime soon. It was actually pretty entertaining watching Miraj fall all over him while not noticing any of the sarcasm in his responses.

"-and I was wearing this absolutely gorgeous new frock that matched the sky perfectly!" continued Miraj.

"I'm sure you looked absolutely lovely." Replied Anakin, barely keeping from gagging. The queen beamed and continued describing in detail the exact shade of the dress she was wearing. Sitting on the ground behind Miraj's throne, Anakin could see Ashoka concealing a huge smirk and shaking from silent laughter at Miraj's obliviousness. With a quick wink at Ashoka, Anakin continued on with the careful flattery.

"Of course, I would have expected nothing else from someone with outstanding beauty such as yourself."

"Oh Lars! You're just too kind!" screeched Miraj, indiscreetly patting some of Anakin's hair out of his face. Suddenly, a blaring horn sounded out across the stadium, making a deafening sound. Thunderous applause followed as Miraj's private ambassador, Tork, stepped onto the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I would like to welcome you all to Queen Miraj Scintel's annual Zyggerian Slave Trade! Some lovely specimens will be on display today and I would like to remind everyone to have fun and to feel free to browse!" exclaimed Tork, into the microphone. With that, the horns started blaring another song as slaves were paraded up and down the stadium, with Tork announcing each and every one's age and physical ability.

Anakin could see that Miraj and her guards were all distracted by the show of slaves. He gave a nod to Ashoka who immediately unlocked her binders and started looking for the emergency lockdown switch. Suddenly, a glare of sunlight revealed something metal next to a curtain on the far side of the balcony. It was the switch. Anakin caught Ahsoka's eye and gestured towards the lever, all the while keeping an eye on Miraj and the guards to make sure that none of them noticed anything.

Ashoka was creeping towards the switch. She was just about to pull it down when suddenly, Tork came onto the viewing balcony, a hurried expression on his face. Ahsoka quickly sat down next to the lever, pretending to not be doing anything as Tork came up to Miraj and whispered in her ear. The crowd's cheers drowned out Tork's words as Anakin strained to hear. Suddenly, Miraj stood up, looking quite smug about something, and walked over to the microphone.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt this exciting event, but it appears we have some special guests with us today! May I present…" At this point, the stadium doors were opening again, letting in another bright glare of light. Many figures were being led into the stadium and Anakin, although not being able to see the identity of the people, felt a swooping sensation in his mind. A disturbance in the force. Miraj continued on with her announcement, in a nasty voice, "… Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi and some clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic! Let us give them a warm welcome!"

* * *

><p>Anakin's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ahsoka wearing a similar expression. <em>Well… this wasn't part of the plan…<em> he thought. Down in the stadium, he could now see Obi Wan, Rex, and some other clones being dragged into the center of the arena by at least a whole battalion of droids, all wearing chains and looking as if they've just been through a huge battle. Anakin gestured his disbelief to Kenobi, who in return caught Anakin's eye and shrugged, like he wasn't really sure how he ended up there.

"Well Jedi, it is such a pleasure to have you here with us today! Your participation in this slave trade will prove the point that it is possible to enslave any being, even a Jedi!" Miraj exclaimed, smirking as the whole stadium erupted into cheers from the watching crowd.

"Oh, I assure you, Your Grace, that is certainly not my plan. Now I must demand that you submit to Republic law and release us immediately." Said Obi Wan, still calm no matter the situation. Miraj smiled wickedly at his words.

"I don't think so my dear Kenobi. In fact, your request is just downright insulting. We Zyggerians are not part of your precious Republic, nor do we ever plan on being. I believe such a request deserves punishment," At this, Miraj turned to Anakin, who was still a bit in shock of the whole situation. "Lars darling, would you mind teaching our guests a lesson they will never forget? And here, take this electro- whip." Anakin was frozen. If he refused to do so, he would certainly blow their cover. But then… it wasn't like he could do what she was suggesting either. His mind set, Anakin took the electro-whip from Miraj's hand. He looked over to his shoulder to Ahsoka and R2 and nodded. It was time to introduce himself.

"Sorry, but I have a strict policy about not harming the innocent." And with that, he discarded the electro-whip and flipped off the balcony to screams from the audience. With a popping sound, R2 launched his lightsaber down after him. He saw his lightsaber, along with Ahsoka and R2, in a free fall after him. He used the force to draw his lightsaber towards his open hand and ignited the blade as he landed gracefully onto the ground." And by the way Miraj… I really didn't care what color matches your skin tone the best."

Anakin saw, to his great satisfaction, that Miraj was gaping at him in complete disbelief, her eyes seeming to pop out of her skull. He could hear her, still speaking into the microphone, mumble something along the lines of, "What? But… but… JEDI?" as he sprinted along to Obi Wan, deflecting blaster fire coming from the battle droids.

_Well…_ he thought, _Might as well take out the clankers as I go!_ With that, Anakin started slicing down every battle droid he could lay his hands on. Ahsoka rushed forward to cut Obi Wan and the clones free, and they immediately joined the fight. By the time the Zygerrian guards and slave traders had time to react, only a dozen battle droids were left out of the whole battalion, a third of which Anakin had destroyed single- handedly.

When the slave traders had actually gotten onto the arena however, the group immediately slowed down, the Jedi in particular. It was against the Jedi Code to kill any living creature if they could help it. Plus, they were greatly outnumbered once again and the half of the clones had been wiped out by the battle droids. Obi Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and the remaining clones backed into a circle near the center of the stadium. Obi Wan, catching Anakin's eye, whispered "Get the Queen. With her as a hostage, they will call off the attack and no unnecessary killing will have to take place here."

Anakin, although more than willing to eliminate the slave traders, nodded and immediately force jumped into the air and into the crowd. Chaos ensued as every slave trader, and there were at least 300, tried to land their whips on him. Anakin attempted to slice the ends of the torture weapons off, but for every whip he destroyed, there were about 30 more raining down on him. He continued to run through the crowd, although he was making less and less progress through the barrage of weapons that were being aimed at him.

Behind him, he saw that Ahsoka and the rest of them had been brought down, stunned into submission by the electric whips. Now, every single person in the stadium was attacking him and he felt a rush of panic, the feeling that this wasn't going to end well. He was so busy deflecting the whips in front of him and worrying about the others, who he saw fall out of the corner of his eye, that he momentarily forgot to watch his back. Unluckily for Anakin, that was exactly the moment the slave traders needed.

He felt a painful stunning sensation go through his body and cringed at the contact. He sliced his lightsaber through the head of the alien slave trader who had struck him, only to see about a hundred blaster bolts and whips raining onto him. It was impossible, even for a Jedi, to block all of them. Knowing that this wasn't going to end well, Anakin deflected and dodged the blaster bolts and ignored the stinging whips. He knew the bolts were more of the problem here, considering they were fatal.

He pushed on through the crowd, force jumping to make more progress and block shots. Despite his efforts, he could feel the burning sensation of the electro-whips increasing, more and more making contact with his skin. He visibly slowed down as his vision became to blur and his capturers took note of this. With ecstatic screams, they pursued him across the stadium with renewed energy.

Panting hard, Anakin felt through the Force that he wasn't going to make it to the Queen. He could see Miraj's smug expression through his barely opened eyes as he fell to his knees then collapsed completely onto the sandy floor, his lightsaber rolling out of his hand. Everything went dark.

* * *

><p>AN: And the action finally starts! This is, however, as far as the document I've found on my computer goes. I never finished this story but I will continue if my readers would like it. There is a poll on my profile, or you can leave a review. Commentssuggestions are also welcome! I realize that this is a bit of a cliffhanger so I will be writing at least another chapter.

'Till Next Time!

Sol Oriens


End file.
